New Kid
by AnimeMangaMe
Summary: Human AU! Arthur adopts another family member into his family of three. Human names used! Also some characters might seem OOC. This is a random plot bunny k?
1. Chapter 1 Singing

Lately I have been having a lot of Random Hetalia stories coming to me, so here's one of them. Just a random plot bunny! I don't own Hetalia, only my OC. Another thing, the s where the countries are humanized!

* * *

><p>On one random Sunday night:<p>

"Al! Dad's calling us down!" Matthew whisper/yelled into his brother's room.

"Coming Matt!" Alfred yelled as he got up from his desk, doing ,god, who knows what.

Alfred was wearing a lose white, t-shirt with the american flag and baggy, grey sweatpants. He ran down the wooden stairs of the mansion to an opened floored kitchen, dinning area, and living room. He saw his adoptive dad, Arthur Kirkland and his younger twin, Matthew Williams, and Kumajirou, Matthew's pet polar bear, sitting on the brown, leather sofa. Alfred jumped down on a free space in between Matt and his father.

"So, what da you wanna tell me." Alfred said causally to Arthur.

"First of all... SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH!" both Matthew and Alfred winced ,"second of all, you to are getting a sister."

"WAIT YOUR PREGNANT! I THOUGHT MEN COULDN'T BE..." Alfred was soon muffled by his younger twin's hand.

"I think he means we are adopting." Matthew replied to his brother with a glaring Arthur starting a death glare at him.

"Wa...akeaas senaanc (makes sense)" Alfred replied to Matthew under his hand.

"She is coming home tomorrow. She is about 16 years old, and in your grade. Most likely she will join your school and she is probably going to have a hard time fitting in." Arthur said to the boys softening his gaze talking about the girl.

"YEAH A NEW SI...!" Alfred yelled after Matthew reopened his mouth and closing it shut again.

Arthur looked really irritated and mumbled how Alfred should be like Matthew.

"Go to sleep, she will here by the time you two come home from school." Arthur said dismissing Matt and Al.

When both Al and Matt where half way up the steps, " I wonder how she will be." Al said to his twin.

"Yeah me too." Matt said hugging his bear, slightly smiling.

~Time Skip tomorrow after school~

Alfred burst through the front door with a slightly panting Matthew trailing him.

"I'm back!" Alfred yelled.

"Al, don't yell, you will give Dad another headache." Matt whispered to Al.

"Fine! I just wanna meet are new sister." Al whined as they walked inside.

Just then Arthur walked into the room coming down stairs. He had a slight smile placed on his face as he walked.

"I think you two will like your new sister." Arthur said.

"Which room is she in?" Matt and Al said at the same time.

"You guys must be really excited because you only speak at the same time when you two are really happy." Arthur said," She's on the 5th bedroom to the right on the second floor."

Al and Matt ran up the stairs and skidded to the the 5th bedroom. When both of them where about to knock the door they heard a beautiful voice singing with a piano.

_Mai-ochiru konayuki ga_  
><em>Yama no se wo shiroku someru<em>  
><em>Sabireta mura no abaraya de<em>  
><em>Futari, mi wo yoseau fuyu no yoru<em>

_"Deatta hi mo, yuki datta"_  
><em>Anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku<em>  
><em>Iroribi ni hotetta kao wo<em>  
><em>Ookina sode no kage ni kakushita<em>

_Haru no otozure wo_  
><em>Ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau<em>  
><em>"Kirei na koe da ne" to anata ga itta<em>  
><em>Tada sore ga, sono kotoba ga, ureshikute<em>

_"Itsuka, kirei na koe ga denaku natte mo,_  
><em>Sore demo, watashi wo aishite kuremasu ka?"<em>  
><em>"Atarimae da yo" tte yasashiku warai<em>  
><em>Sotto ookina te ga hoo wo nadeta<em>

* * *

><p><em>The song is Seasonal Feathers by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len.<em> Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Night Before School

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>The words ended abruptly and a slam of piano notes came.<p>

A cheery voice said,"Don't keep standing there! Come in already!" she said with choppy English.

Al opened the door and went in and so did Matt. In the large room was a grand piano in the corner and a queen sized bed sat near a double door closet. The walls where black and a white fluffy rug lay on the dark hard wood floor. A black desk with a silver lamp sat across from the bed. There was a black rimmed, double glass door leading to a small balcony with a small, metal desk and chair. Standing near the piano was a Japanese girl about Alfred's height with black hair and striking blue eyes. She had a uniform on (Story Image) with blue headphones* that had a white dragon on its side.

She walked up to Alfred and Matthew and stuck out her hand with a cheery smile, "My name is Mikayla Etoile. But you can call me Miki!"

Matthew shook Miki's hand and whispered, "My name is Matthew. You can call me Matt or Mattie."

Alfred instead of shaking Miki's hand ran up and death hugged her yelling, "MY NAME IS ALFRED! YOU CAN CALL ME AL! I'M YOUR NEW OLDER BROTHER."

Just then, "ALFRED SHUT UP!" yelled Arthur from downstairs.

"FINE!" Alfred yelled back still holding a Miki, who was slowly turning blue and dying.

Matt poked Miki and whispered to his brother, "You've already killed her."

Alfred immediately dropped her and cried, "It hasn't been even a week!"

"I'm fine!" Miki muttered, picking herself up.

"Great! I thought we killed you." Al yelled jumping up and down.

"Correction. You, not we. You." Canada stated and Miki covered her smile from Matt's correction.

"Great!" Frightening the three teens with Arthur's sudden appearance, "Now that you've meet Mikayla, you two go do your homework!"

"NOOO! I HATE HOMEW..." before Al could finish he received a death glare from Arthur, "Never mind! I love homework! I'm going to study right now!" Nervously backing out of the room.

Mattie soon followed his brother giving Miki a quick wave as he left. Arthur left the room and told Miki that dinner would be ready in a few hours. Miki went out to her personal balcony and she sat down in her chair and she started out at the massive acre of land. Miki sat there and thought for half an hour. She went back inside and pulled out her silver laptop. Miki went back outside and typed away on her laptop.

~Magical time skip brought you by an adorable chibi baby Canada and America~

Arthur finished making(Me: Ordering, not making, ordering. Your beautiful Iggy burnt everything, including the water. England: NO I DIDN'T Me: Don't deny!) dinner and went upstairs to call down Mattie, Al, and Miki. He got the three of them down and made them sit down at a mahogany dining table with matching chairs. They ate spaghetti and garlic bread with tea.

When the four of them finished Arthur spoke up, "So, Miki, since you joined this family you need to go to school. You will be going with Matthew and Alfred to the Kirkland High school. You will be starting tomorrow! Your school supplies will be given in homeroom."

All of a sudden Miki broke out into fast paced, Japanese ,"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu (Japanese: Thank you so much!)[correct me if I got the Japanese wrong!]!

"Mikayala, speak English. Sorry to say, but we can't understand Japanese." Arthur said to Miki.

Miki smiled brightly spoke into English,"Thank you!"

Arthur smiled back and soon Alfred broke out from not speaking so long, "ican'tbelivemikiwillbeinourclasroom!Mattieican'twaitforhertomeetourfriends!itisgoingtobesuchagreatdaytomorrow!"

Mattie smiled along with his fast speaking twin as he whispered to Miki, "If you need our help, we will always be their for you."

Miki's eyes sparkled and, if it was possible, her bright smile reached the edges of her face.

* * *

><p>Sorry for short chapter! I also know this is a bit fast paced, but I couldn't help myself! I like reviews and no flames please! I'll update as soon as I can!<p>

~Miki


End file.
